Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of managing resource accounts in multi-device, multi-system computer transactions. More particularly, the inventive subject matter relates to securely and efficiently selecting and utilizing a resource account in a tokenized transaction.
Magnetic stripe cards have long been the main form of performing mobile electronic transactions in which a reader in a point-of-sale (POS) or other transaction terminal receives account information encoded in the stripe. These magnetically encoded cards are used for retail purchases, coupon redemption, etc. The account data retrieved from a card is sent by the transaction terminal to a resource account server that responds with authorization to apply resources from a specified resource account such as a monetary credit account.
Substantial developments in the capacity and flexibility of operation of mobile electronics devices such as smartphones has resulted in developments in mobile electronic payments by portable electronic devices such as smartphones. Short-range (also referred to as near-field) RF interfaces, such as Bluetooth and near-field-communication (NFC), are typically utilized for mobile electronic transactions rather than the traditional magnetic stripe readers. Mobile payment solutions include electronic or mobile money and electronic or mobile wallets. While mobile payment systems continue to develop using recently developed technology, security remains a significant issue for electronic transaction systems.